Bratja
by Aliyela
Summary: Quand Peter sort du coma... Quand son frère le retrouve, désespéré... Slash Peter Nathan Petrelli avec présence d'inceste et lemon.


**Disclaimer:** les personnages de Heroes ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit de ce que j'écris sur eux. Présence de scènes d'inceste !

Coucou ! Mise au chômage technique par la déprogrammation de NCIS cette semaine, je me suis vengée avec un petit OS NC-17 portant sur les frères Petrelli. La scène du dernier épisode Heroes de samedi, où Nathan embrasse son frère qui est dans le coma m'a beaucoup inspirée (z'étaient trop mignons tous les deux. Houlà, je pars en vrille !:)

* * *

« Je t'aime, frangin. » 

_Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime...  
_Pourquoi ?  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
Qui je suis ?

Je suis tout et rien à la fois: le plus étrange et le plus insignifiant de tous les êtres. Mon corps ne m'appartient déjà plus dans mes rêves. L'immense éponge qu'il forme les absorbe tous, et je glisse doucement sur la pente fatale de l'abandon. Si les choses doivent se faire ainsi, pourquoi lutter ? Je ne serai jamais tout-puissant: je ne suis qu'une poupée de porcelaine, fragile. Mon âme est prisonnière de mes yeux bleus et déjà le monde joue à me manipuler. Je suis un humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus dépassé.  
« Petit humain, veux-tu jouer avec moi ? » Non, je n'en ai plus envie. Je ne joue pas à tuer des gens, je ne joue pas à tuer Nathan.  
Je suis comme un réceptacle: suis-je vraiment quelqu'un ? Je n'ai pas de pouvoir tout comme je n'ai pas de personnalité. Je suis incapable de m'identifier. Nathan était mon guide. J'ai voulu m'en défaire, et résultat ? Je suis ballotté, baladé par eux tous, par le destin.  
Quel est mon visage ? Quel est mon nom ? Quel est mon don ?  
Nathan, pourquoi est-ce qu'à travers mon brouillard c'est toujours toi que je vois ?

o0o

Peter errait dans les rues, frigorifié par le vent qui traversait son pardessus et sa blouse d'hôpital. Une dizaine de fois au moins, il avait sortit puis rempoché son téléphone, sans jamais oser appeler ni la maison ni l'aéroport. Revenir en arrière ou fuir en avant ? Que faire ?  
Finalement, il revint là où tout avait commencé. Du haut de ce toit, les émotions qui le traversaient étaient bien différentes de celles qu'il avait expérimenté des mois auparavant. Foin d'exaltation cette fois-ci ! Il avait peur. C'était lui le monstre contre lequel il croyait lutter pour sauver New York. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un danger, il n'était rien...  
Il se pencha et regarda en bas. L'asphalte mouillé brillait sous les feux des lampadaires. Une chute, une seule, et la prophétie d'Isaac ne se réaliserait jamais. Un pas, un tout petit pas, et personne ne serait tué. Cette fois, pas de Cheerleader guérisseuse, pas de bond en avant, pas d'oiseau miraculeux. Avant il voulait décoller, maintenant il voulait tomber. A cette pensée, la peur s'insinua dans ses veines. Mais il haussa les épaules.  
Après tout, si ça pouvait sauver le monde...  
Il déplia les bras, comme la première fois.  
« Je t'attendais.  
Peter s'immobilisa dans cette position précaire et tourna la tête, lentement. De l'ombre qui envahissait le toit, il vit surgir une chemise blanche, ouverte et froissée, avec son frère dedans. Très calme, allant jusqu'à laisser ses mains dans ses poches, Nathan s'avança et se pencha par-dessus le rebord où il se tenait.  
« Brrrr... C'est toujours aussi haut. Tu ne devrais pas sauter.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Parce que maintenant que je suis là, tu voleras. »  
A ces mots, Peter perdit tout contrôle. Il se retourna, descendit brusquement du parapet et poussa son frère en arrière en hurlant.  
« Je ne veux pas voler ! Je ne veux plus rien de vous ! Gardez vos pouvoirs pourris et laissez-moi tranquille ! Laissez-moi, oubliez-moi, rayez-moi de vos listes ! Je ne veux plus être comme vous !  
- Holà ! Calme-toi, Peter. Calme-toi ! L'exhorta l'aîné en ignorant la grêle de coups de poing qui s'abattait sur sa poitrine.  
- Je n'en peux plus ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Gémit son petit frère.  
Et il se laissa tomber à terre pour sangloter dans les bras de Nathan. Sans rien dire, ce dernier le serra contre lui et posa sa joue contre son front brûlant pour le bercer comme un enfant.  
- Il n'y a aucune raison. Tu ne vas pas mourir.  
- Si je vais mourir. Je vais mourir et je vais te tuer. Je vais tous les tuer, toute cette ville. Je l'ai vu. Je brûlais de l'intérieur: j'avais un pouvoir et je brûlais...  
- Tu délires ! Le coupa le procureur.  
Peter fut blessé et releva un visage plein de larmes vers lui.  
- Tu ne me crois pas ? Je l'ai vu, comme je te vois.  
- Tu ne vois pas l'avenir; c'est le boulot d'Isaac. Toi tu es Peter Petrelli. Tu es mon frère et tu vas sauver le monde. Tu m'entends ? Tu vas sauver le monde.  
- Tu n'y crois pas, murmura le jeune homme.  
- Si, j'y crois. Maintenant j'y crois. J'ai vu toutes ces peintures de toi. Il y en a de plus en plus, et tu y es toujours vêtu de cet horrible imper beige, plaisanta-t-il.  
Peter étouffa un rire. Soulagé, l'aîné continua.  
-Mais celle où il y a un homme qui brûle, tu n'y apparais pas. Tu comprends ? Tu n'y es pas ! Pour l'instant rien n'est écrit. On va rester ensemble, Peter. Et ensemble, on refera le monde. Cette fois, c'est toi et moi contre eux. Toi et moi, Peter, comme par le passé. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. »  
Le cadet s'était apaisé et reposait sa tête contre son épaule. Fiévreux, à bout de force, il demanda d'une voix faible:  
« Nathan, ramène-moi à la maison.  
- Où veux-tu aller ?  
- Là où personne pourra me retrouver.  
Il hocha la tête et souleva dans ses bras le corps tremblant de son frère.  
- Alors accroche-toi. Non, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur son front. Je sais ce que je fais maintenant.  
- Quand même... Je ne suis pas trop lourd pour que tu puisses voler ?  
- Tu es léger comme une plume, frangin. »

o0o

Nathan rabattit la couverture sur son frère et sourit devant son regard suppliant. Pour une fois soucieux de lui plaire, il ôta ses chaussures et s'allongea à côté de lui, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit.  
« Raconte-moi ton rêve, fit-il en croisant ses mains sur son torse.  
Mais son petit frère secoua la tête.  
- J'ai pas envie. Deux semaines de cauchemars, ça suffit.  
- Que veux-tu faire alors ?  
- J'ai envie que tu me prennes dans tes bras, comme quand on était gosses.  
- On n'est plus des gosses, Peter.  
- Juste pour cette nuit... Oublier... C'est merdique de grandir.  
Ému, Nathan le laissa se nicher contre lui, la tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il commença à jouer avec les cheveux toujours trop longs de son frère puis le serra tendrement contre lui.  
- Ne dis pas ça: c'est parfois pas mal de grandir. Et puis ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut arrêter de rêver.  
- Je te trouve bizarre: tu es plus gentil que d'habitude.  
L'aîné se mit à rire d'un rire franc et plein de joie.  
- C'est parce que tu m'as manqué.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu m'as manqué, répéta-t-il. Pendant ton coma, je ne t'ai pas quitté. Et quand j'ai dû partir avec Simone, ça m'a déchiré le coeur de te laisser tout seul.  
Peter leva vers lui un regard presque pétillant.  
- Alors j'ai pas rêvé ? Tu m'as dit « je t'aime, frangin » en m'embrassant ?  
Mais comment faisait-il ? Rien de ce qu'il vivait n'échappait au plus jeune, c'était impressionnant. L'embarras de l'aîné dut se voir car Peter ajouta en serrant sa main entre ses doigts encore froids:  
- Moi aussi je t'aime, Nat'. »  
Si seulement il pouvait mesurer l'impact de ses paroles ! Nathan laissa son coeur se serrer en se répétant que ce n'était pas grave, que ça allait passer. Son regard devint vague, ses lèvres se soudèrent, mais son petite frère ne se laissa pas abuser. Il posa volontairement une main autour de la taille de son frère et dit:  
« Tu crois que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parlais ? Moi aussi je t'aime, dans ce même sens.  
- Mais à quoi penses-tu ?  
- A la même chose que toi.  
Sa main se crispa sur le ventre chaud et palpitant.  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ce don, celui de t'entendre, celui de te voir aux instants critiques. Je suis lié à toi, vraiment. Je sais tout de ce que tu penses.  
- Je suis un monstre.  
- Nous le sommes tous les deux, alors viens embrasser ton monstrueux petit frère.  
- Je ne peux pas.  
- Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est interdit ? Les conventions sont finies, Nat'. Elles ont fait leur temps et s'achèvent avec notre évolution.  
- Te voilà darwiniste maintenant ?  
- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. »  
Quel gène le poussait à obéir ? Quel morceau de son ADN faisait taire son cerveau névrosé ? Mû par une force étrange, Nathan obtempéra et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Peter. Ce soupir de contentement, qui le poussait ? Aucune idée, mais c'était bon. Ca le poussait à en vouloir plus, et il quémanda l'entrée à cette bouche si douce, si sulfureuse. Il fut accueilli chaudement, plongeant dans un océan d'émotions nouvelles alors qu'il effleurait une langue qui était presque la sienne.  
Peter s'accrocha à lui comme à un radeau, et ça lui fit perdre la tête. Penser que son frère tenait tant à lui, avait tant besoin de lui... Il allongea doucement ce corps si fragile et s'étendit contre lui sans cesser ses baisers. Ce qu'il faisait n'avait aucun sens, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le jeune homme était délicieux, si chaud, si sucré... Sa bouche était comme une friandise, son souffle était une caresse divine. Ses mains prodiguaient maintes chatteries à son cadet, mais il se redressa en sentant soudain l'érection naître au creux de ses propres reins. Les magnifiques yeux bleus de Peter le fixèrent sans peur aucune.  
« Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu ne veux plus ?  
- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est... Je vais trop loin.  
- Bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ma permission ? Tu l'as.  
- Tu es un monstre de désinvolture.  
- Et toi tu penses trop. » Répliqua son vis-à-vis en le saisissant par la nuque pour l'embrasser sauvagement.  
Fébrile, il déboutonna la chemise de Nathan. Nathan Petrelli, l'homme qui l'avait fait souffrir plus que n'importe qui sur Terre, l'homme qu'il aimait... Il était temps de lui faire payer en nature tout ce temps qu'il avait mis à se déclarer. La chemise disparut au-delà du lit, ainsi que le reste des vêtements bien trop sérieux du politicien. Peter usa alors de toutes les forces qui lui restaient et fit basculer son frère sur le dos pour venir s'asseoir au-dessus de lui. Là il s'appliqua à le torturer, faisant courir ses doigts froids sur la peau frissonnante, le laissant à l'occasion lui ôter l'un ou l'autre de ses vêtements. Puis lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux nus, la bouche du plus jeune vint retrouver sa jumelle tandis que leurs érections entraient en contact. Cette sensation était étrange pour qui ne la connaissait pas, et Nathan fut, un instant durant, troublé par sa position. Mais lorsqu'il ressentit les mouvements du sexe de son cadet contre le sien, cette langue qui à elle seule aurait fait se damner un saint venir explorer sa bouche, se coupant volontairement contre ses dents, la position devint tout à coup très confortable. Il gémit en sentant les doigts de Peter qui taquinaient ses tétons. Quelle assurance ! Les rôles étaient totalement inversés et son frère se vengeait, il le savait bien.  
Lorsqu'au bout d'un long moment Peter se redressa, ce fut uniquement pour caler ses longues jambes le long des siennes. L'aîné sentit les fesses du jeune homme se poser sur son membre tendu, et ce simple contact faillit déjà le faire jouir. Mais telle n'était pas l'intention de son partenaire, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Souriant, sûr de lui, ce dernier se pencha vers sa table de chevet, offrant au passage son torse imberbe aux baisers de Nathan, et en sortit une pochette aux formes reconnaissables. Sans un mot, bougeant simplement son bassin pour attiser le désir de son frère, il posa le préservatif sur le sexe palpitant qu'il dominait et le lui enfila. Et ce faisant, il avait un regard de prince. Oui, Peter était exceptionnel dès que la vie lui laissait sa chance. Nathan rit intérieurement: voilà qu'il devenait poète ! L'amour lui faisait vraiment perdre l'esprit.  
Et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsque ses quelques neurones encore en activité sautèrent tous en même temps. Cette chaleur... Ce fourreau qui l'enserrait... Peter s'était redressé et se laissait maintenant descendre sur lui, lentement pour s'habituer à l'intrusion. Ses sens s'ouvrirent alors à une autre réalité: il accompagna le long mouvement de son frère en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, l'arrêtant avec inquiétude à la première grimace de douleur. Mais, le souffle court, il lui fit signe que tout allait bien avant de s'agenouiller totalement sur lui.  
Peter gémit lorsque la douleur lui déchira les entrailles, puis lorsque le membre en érection heurta sa prostate. La seconde sensation était incroyablement puissante, et il voulut la connaître à nouveau. Son corps, totalement autonome, joua alors à trouver les mouvements adéquats. C'était instinctif et il y arrivait de mieux en mieux, surtout lorsque les mains de son frère enserrèrent son ventre pour le soulever avec douceur. Les cheveux du jeune homme lui tombaient sur les yeux et une sueur brûlante coulait dessus sa peau jusque sur celle de son amant. Peu à peu il trouva son assurance et se mit à jouer sur le rythme avec la volonté d'emprisonner son frère en lui, définitivement.  
Sa jouissance à lui ? Le simple fait d'avoir Nathan allongé sous lui l'excitait terriblement, outrageusement. Et le sexe qui choquait sa prostate était à lui, comme ces lèvres, comme ce ventre musclé, comme cette main douce qui venait à présent se poser sur son propre membre... L'aîné enserra cette érection, caressant subrepticement ses bourses, son pubis, l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Puis d'un puissant mouvement de hanche, il s'enfonça encore plus profondément en lui. Un cri de pur plaisir échappa à Peter, et son frère en profita pour reprendre le contrôle, le basculant et l'allongeant sous lui pour mieux venir... lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille ? Quelle drôle d'idée ! Mais finalement c'était particulièrement agréable.  
Ses jambes vinrent naturellement se loger dans le creux des hanches de son amant de frère, ses yeux se fermèrent et un autre gémissement retentit. Il n'avait presque plus le temps de reprendre son souffle entre chacune des pénétrations et ne put que haleter lorsque Nathan se perdit une dernière fois en lui. Essoufflé, perdu dans ses sensations, Peter jouit dans la main qui n'avait cessé de lui prodiguer ses soins et sentit son alter ego qui s'abandonnait enfin.

Lorsque qu'il se retrouva allongé tout contre son frère aîné, Peter ne voulut par fermer ses yeux que la fatigue piquait pourtant. Nathan rabattit les draps frais sur eux et le contempla avec un amour non feint avant de lui demander:  
« Tu n'as pas sommeil ?  
- Si, mais je ne veux pas rêver à nouveau.  
- Peu importe que que tu verras, frangin. Dis-toi que ce n'est que fantasmagorie et rappelle-toi que je suis là.  
- Tu ne m'abandonneras pas ?  
- Jamais plus.  
- Tu me soutiendras ?  
- Je volerai toujours à ton secours. »  
Peter fut secoué d'un rire joyeux et consentit à fermer les yeux avant de se retourner sur le ventre et d'enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller moelleux. Nathan le regarda faire puis éteignit la lumière.  
« Continue de rêver, petit frère. C'est ce qui nous sauvera tous. »

o0o

_Au plus fort de l'orage, il y a toujours un oiseau pour nous rassurer.  
C'est l'oiseau inconnu. Il chante avant de s'envoler._

**René Char (1907-1988)**

* * *

Je les adore, ces deux personnages. Dès que la série se sera un peu développée, je sens que je vais me fendre d'une fanfic un peu plus longue...

NDA: Bratja signifie "frères" en russe. C'est tiré d'une chanson éponyme de FullMetal Alchemist, que je conseille d'ailleurs tant elle est belle.

Kissoux


End file.
